User talk:Vaderik
Well, hello there. So glad you finally made yourself a page. With all the hard work you've done lately spading and updating the Items page of the Wiki, I just dropped by to say that my top hat goes off to you, and to inform you about The Wiki Improvement Project. http://wiki.hellrising.com/index.php/Hell_Rising_Wiki:ImprovementProject With all the hard work you've done so far, it would be nice to have you participating or supporting the project. Still, my top hat does go off to you either way. May 8th way a VERY good day for spading, mainly because of you. Kudos. -Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 19:07, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Hey. Have a hot tip on items for you. Tyr was doing some half-hearted searching with one of his alts in the Wicked Wear store at Black Hills Mall and found a bunch of previously undiscovered items that need spading. It's way worth your while, since those items include a blunt weapon called Mannequin Limb. Also, two of the items he found, Corset and Eyebrow Ring, haven't been added in yet out of caution because he dropped them on accident before he could test them. I'd go and do this myself, but I'm on the other side of the map right now spading the Max Stack of various weapons and clothing items found in Hotels. Did you know you can carry at least six each of Fireplace Pokers and Towels? But I'm digressing. The chance for a wonderful Mannequin Limb and some serious contribution to the Items page is all yours, buddy. Excelsior!--Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|"I Think"]] 17:19, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I'm going to be gone for a while, not sure when i'll be back. Now get this damned wiki into decent shape, I know you can do it!! :D For all those people in game that know me, Rejoice: No more overbarricading, obnoxious sprays, cheap team kills and/or other shenanigans! Peasants:HUZZZAHHHH!!--Vaderik 01:19:10, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Ok I'm back now! --Vaderik 13:43, 6 June 2009 (UTC) That's a large enemies list... Hey, just wanted to give you a heads up. Aundae Clan always reciprocates any groups that adds us to their allies or enemies list. It's one of our newer policies. Should you ever decide that every group on the list isn't your enemy and we end up getting taken off your list, you'll be taken off in kind. Oh, and tell Oba Yozo I send my regards. Very few people are actually respectful when doing a k/r on me, and I find it to be nicely refreshing.--Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|"I Think"]] 20:49, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :No problem. I figured you had nothing against us by the fact that everyone else was in there, too. You don't have to take us off. In fact, I've gone and taken your group off instead as a precaution. Some of our members interpret out TK guidelines (we don't really have an actual rule about TKing), as free reign to attack enemies without hesitation. Or as one of our members so aptly put it once, "Anyone in red or with no name, I kill them!" :Honestly, I like your group, with it's "think outside the box" approach to killing. And as for people giving you and your group guff about it... let them talk, knowing they can't see you through your computer screen as you roll your eyes and make mocking faces at what they've typed. (Trust me, I'm speaking from experience here.) Success is wading through the mockery, dissing, slander, and obvious outright lies without taking the bait and letting them get to you, without letting them get a reaction from you. Words are just words, and talk is cheap. Rise above it, and just play the game like you always have. Don't let those guys the satisfaction of getting to downplay all the great spading work you've done for the wiki. --Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|"I Think"]] 14:52, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Giving you a heads up on some editing of some of youre recent Items page entries Just wanted to let you know, I looked up the wiki page for Mignola Mall and used it to fix the dead link in your Dancewear entries since I was going in and adding in the Max Stack on some of those items at Cu Roi's request anyway.--Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|"I Think"'']] 17:36, 16 June 2009 (UTC)